Wired local area networks (LANs) are often interconnected via Ethernet interfaces based on twisted pair copper cables. High-speed Ethernet standards, such as 10GBASE-T and NBASE-T, generally utilize four bidirectional differential pairs over distances between 30 to 100 meters with the ability to achieve data rates from 1 Gbps up to 10 Gbps. 10GBASE-T and NBASE-T transceiver chips often include extensive signal processing capabilities to counter the effects of crosstalk and noise over the 100 meter data links.
Data links employed in automotive applications often involve star quad cables that form two pairs of low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) channels. Typical data rates generally reach between 3 to 6 Gbps over 15 meter link lengths. While beneficial for its intended application, LVDS data rates over star quad media are generally insufficient for expected autonomous driving applications.